


You Won't Know

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS two sentence fiction. The Sewer King began to smile near a pet alligator.





	You Won't Know

I never created Sewer King.

The Sewer King began to smile near a pet alligator. He viewed his children running from the alligator after he assumed they were going to steal lots and lots of pretties.

THE END


End file.
